The Burger Fight
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: It's a late Fourth of July special: Toby, Zeo, Masamune, and King invite everyone to America to celebrate the Fourth of July. Unfortunately, some things go wrong, and my OCs somehow get an invitation. When swarms of protesting people demanding burgers break out, how will Toby and Zeo keep their heads? An insanity fanfic, rated T for an extreme food fight and ketchup nukes.


**Hello! Happy late Fourth of July! Sorry this one-shot was late, I have tendencies to procrastinate when it comes to writing. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy this really quick one-shot I put together! (Let's just pretend that it's still the Fourth of July in the Beyblade universe since their time and our time don't sink up, especially with those two part episodes)**

* * *

It was 5:00 PM, and because of the summer season, the sun hadn't set yet, but it still felt weird. In fact, King wore Gucci sunglasses so that he could emulate that the sun had already set like in the other seasons. How he got those on average several hundred dollar sunglasses remained unknown, but he did look fabulous in them leaving our beloved Beyblade characters to not question King's fashion.

All the MFB characters stood on the American WBBA rooftop as Zeo, Masamune, King, and Toby invited everyone there. How they contacted Dynamis and Tithi and other characters they've never met before is unknown, like King and the sunglasses, but, like King and his sunglasses, it's best not the question the situation. Everyone just wanted to have fun, anyway, and no one had the mood to increase the awkwardness of the arrangements.

Somehow, my OCs Blossom, Misty, and Jen received and invitation, too, and upon hearing the news, the rest of the characters broke out into a frenzy of panic-stuck bladers who ran around the WBBA rooftop and building screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE BECAUSE OF GOCTY'S PENCILS OF AWESOMENESS!"

Ginga ran up to Toby and shook him by the shoulders, "WHY DID YOU INVITE... THEM?!"

"What, we just wanted to be nice," Toby shrugged. Ginga released Toby and continued running around. He screamed at the top of his lungs, and he threw mustard bottles aimed at everywhere and everyone, including Toby. Ginga hit Toby with five mustard bottles, and one smacked Toby in the head. The plastic bottle knocked Toby to the ground, and he rubbed his now with a bump head in annoyance.

"Please tell me you can cancel the invitation!" Yuki waved his arms in horror.

"Um... heh, heh..." Zeo fiddled with his hands sheepishly. "You see... we can't cancel the invitation..."

"And why's that?" Madoka put her hands on her hips and leaned close. Her eyes glared threateningly, and an anime tick-mark appeared on her head.

"Well..." Zeo's rushed carefully through possible wording choices. The wrong phrases could end up in a ketchup nuke because of the insanity force generated by the hysteria, and it could smother the world in ketchup. On the bright side, Zeo really liked ketchup, and the insane authors probably wouldn't mind. Although, a world full of ketchup would get sticky, so Zeo breathed out, "We... kindaaskedBlossomtobringtheburgerpattiesandbuns..." Zeo spoke quickly in hopes that not everyone would fully process the information, but as soon as the words left his mouth, an enraged Ginga yelled out.

"WHAT?! I CANNOT TRUST MY BURGERS WITH SOMEONE AS IRRESPONSIBLE AS HER!" Ginga fainted.

Some others in the crowd fainted as well for dramatic effect, and the ones left conscious broke out into even more anxiety than before. Someone threw a toilet paper roll, Ryo smashed ten mirrors resulting in possibly 70 years of bad luck exclaiming, "I am the Immortal Phoenix, and I will reflect my bad on those OCs and Gocty!", and Toby swore that he saw Julian flying on a broomstick.

A mass of characters started to chase Toby and Zeo. They didn't go after Masamune and King since they didn't have a lot to do with inviting my OCs. "Well, we sure are lucky," Masamune sighed out in relief. The two left for ice cream to avoid the wave of panic, and they left an unfortunate Toby and Zeo to lock themselves in a closet.

As the people outside banged furiously on the closet doors, Zeo whispered to Toby, "Blossom better get here with those burgers soon...!"

"We'll be lucky if we can keep our heads by the time Blossom gets here, with or without the burgers!" Toby started to shake. He tripped over a bucket since he couldn't see very well in the dark closet, and a bucket of water fell on Toby's head. A mop soon followed. "Ow..." Toby could see stars around his head.

"Oh, this is bad..." Zeo broke out in cold sweats.

* * *

Meanwhile...

My three OCs, Blossom, Misty, and Jen, sat around Jen's office in the Japanese WBBA. Jen did have a job there, so they found this the best location to hang out on boring days. They wanted to go see fireworks later, but suddenly, Blossom's phone rang. It was a reminder she placed on her phone since she did forget stuff a lot. She fell out of the rolling chair she sat in when she realized what she forgot.

"Hey, Blossom, what's wrong?" Misty questioned. She shifted her eyes to Blossom who, now, laid on the floor biting her fingernails.

"I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!" Blossom exclaimed.

"What was it?!" Jen and Misty piped up simultaneously.

"Remember the Fourth of July celebration we got invited to earlier, I totally forgot I was supposed to bring the burgers! Everyone there is going to murder Toby and Zeo's a**es if I don't bring those burgers! Jen, prepare the space-time portal to America, I have to go to the store before it closes!"

Jen and Misty nearly jumped to the ceiling before coming back down, and they screamed, "WHAT?!" Jen rushed over to her space-time portal machine and turned it on. Misty helped making sure that the machine didn't overheat. Space-time portal technology is sensitive, after all.

Blossom rushed into the elevator it breakneck speed, and she frantically pressed the button to carry her to ground level. It turns out that the elevator trip seems painstakingly slow if you're in a hurry, so Blossom spent the entire trip down running in circles in the confinement of the elevator.

"Come on! Go down!" Blossom screamed at the buttons. She knew that wouldn't do anything to speed up the elevator, but it was worth trying. At last, the elevator doors opened, and Blossom sprinted out of the elevator and then the building. She didn't bother hailing a taxi as the traffic was terrible, mainly because of people cramming the roads for two hours to get home from work.

She ran along the streets and sidewalks not paying attention to the drivers yelling at her to get out of the way and get on the sidewalk. She found dodging cars faster than the spiraling sidewalk, and she repeated several times to the children not to try this.

She scampered into the supermarket when she noticed a sign that said: Store closes in fifteen minutes. "WHAT?!" Blossom sprung up and grabbed a shopping cart. She pushed aside busy shoppers and little kid, but she didn't care about any lawsuits parents would file her for pushing their child into the store freezer, she just needed to save Toby and Zeo's butts and get burgers.

People yelled at her to slow down and be more considerate of other shoppers, but Blossom didn't listen. She just pushed her cart to the meat section, tossed as much burger patties as she could into her cart, and cut people in line at the cash registers to charge the price on Jen's credit card. Jen did make more money than she did, anyway.

Blossom skedaddled, and she rolled her cart leaving it in the parking lot. Someone screamed at her to push her cart into the correct location. Blossom had already run off with countess grocery bags in her arms and hands, though. She dodged some more cares, had more people yell at her, and finally made it back to the WBBA.

"I'm back!" Blossom announced. She arrived on the floor of Jen's office after an annoyingly long elevator ride, and she found Jen and Misty running the last few adjustments to the space-time portal machine.

"Perfect, let's go," Jen hopped through, and Misty followed. Blossom did so, too, and they were off to the American WBBA.

A flash engulfed the room, and the three girls closed their eyes. The reopened them to find themselves on the rooftop of the American WBBA and a hoard of angry characters holding up signs saying, "WE WANT ZEO AND TOBY'S HEADS!"

They sneaked through the huge crowd and turned on the conveniently placed, huge, grill. "Ah, there we go," Blossom opened the grill, summoned a spatula out of nowhere, and started cooking the burger patties.

Ginga must have smelled the cooking meat, because Ginga, in a split second, appeared on the rooftop. He dropped his "WE WANT ZEO AND TOBY'S HEADS!" sign, and the wind blew the sign off the building. It landed on the street, and a car ran over it like in the movies.

"Hey!" Ginga exclaimed. "Blossom actually got burgers!" With that, everyone perked up.

"Really?!" everyone dropped their signs like Ginga did, and the signs all floated off the building to have cars run over them. They found Blossom grilling burger patties who grinned, and Misty and Jen helped with the flipping. They smiled and waved in a cheesy manner to added effect.

"I need a burger!" Ginga ran over shoving everyone aside. That was admittedly a bit OOC, but hey, it's insanity fanfiction, right?

Blossom picked up a thoroughly cooked burger with her spatula, "Hey, Jen, Misty, can one of you hand me a burger bun?"

"I thought you had them..." Misty darted her eyes around nervously.

"I knew I forgot something else!" Blossom threw her free hand into the air.

"WE KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST YOU!" Ginga shouted. He pointed his finger at the OCs, and he scrunched up his face. Everyone pulled out their relish cannons from their pockets and fired.

"You think you can outdo the creation of an insane author, well think again!" Blossom whipped out her Ketchup Nuke: Mini Edition for Party Fun from her pocket, and she chucked it on the cement. It exploded, and the ketchup nuke covered the entire building and the surrounding ten meter radius in ketchup, and everyone found themselves covered in ketchup.

"Seriously, you could've used your mustard nuke, I hate ketchup!" Misty complained. "Now excuse me while I go wash this off!" She splattered a small amount of the ketchup that covered her on the ground, and she skydived off the building with a parachute she found laying around. Surprisingly, it didn't get covered in ketchup. "Bye!" Misty shouted as she jumped, and she waved her hand in goodbye.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Yu threw a hotdog in Ginga's face.

"I hate hotdogs!" steam poured out of Ginga's ears, and he took a tub of ice cream and burned it with a flamethrower. He didn't know where he got the flamethrower, but he needed to get revenge for someone stuffing a hotdog in his face.

"MY ICE CREAM! I will avenge you!" Yu took the grill and catapulted it at Ginga, burgers and all. The grill crushed Ginga making him faint, but then Ginga suddenly bounced back up.

"How dare you destroy those burger's home?!" Ginga exclaimed even more enraged than last time. He resorted to throwing mustard bottles again, and he hit Yu square in the hair. Yu had mustard in his hair. He projected the ketchup on the floor at Ginga, and this started a very long food fight.

Everyone threw ice cream, hotdogs, grills, mustard, ketchup nukes, relish, spoons, frying pans, hair, Pegasus headbands, popcorn, chips, Justin Bieber's underwear, Katy Perry CDs, speakers, microphones, microscopes, telescopes, beys, Kyoya, Ryuga's *cough*tiara*cough* **(Ryuga: HEY! IT'S A HEADPIECE!)** , my art teacher's prisma color pencils, canvases, pokeballs, Pikachus, Absols, a lot of other stuff that has nothing to do with food despite the food fight, etc. etc. etc. Someone even introduced my Pencils of Awesomeness and 10% of my hot pink glitter supplies.

Dynamis sprayed silly-string all over the place, and Tsubasa flipped a table. Blossom and Jen managed to send in a request to the insanity force to make it rain butter and jam, and they both got out toast and crumpets. They even pulled out butter-knives to spread the raining condiments. They enjoyed their toast, splashed in the butter and jam mixed with ketchup puddles, and threw pancakes at any random person they could find.

Toby and Zeo mustered the courage to take a peek outside, and they quickly caught on with the food fight since everyone forgot their past mistakes of inviting the OCs.

Doji and Pluto created a storm of cacti to join the butter and jam rain, and overall, the scene had insanity written all over it. Which is just the way I like it!

Even I, Gocty, barged in at the last minute with my raincoat and rubber boats. I found everyone coated in ketchup, pencil shards, glitter, butter, jam, etc. and strolled over. "Hi everyone!" I waved. The food fight suddenly stopped in its tracks as everyone took notice. I grinned from ear to ear and waved some more, but despite my efforts to be friendly, screams, once again, filled the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOU LIFE!" a petrified Madoka tossed her goggles at me. Only my OCs responded to my gesture by waving back and smiling.

I snapped my fingers to make it rain cotton candy. Yu ate some sugar flavored cotton candy, and he instantly went on a sugar high. He jumped around with his voice sounding like a chipmunk's. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE! I HAVE FINALLY TASTED SUGAR FLAVORED COTTON CANDY!" He launched Flame Libra, and Libra had a sugar high imitating Yu's by bouncing around with him.

"Come one, the party's just starting!" I found a bowl of gummy bears buried in the ketchup and used pigeons to carry them out. The pigeons pelted the gummy bears on everyone besides me, and the food fight resumed. People hurled even more random objects (and people) across the roof. We were so locked in the food fight that we didn't notice the fireworks going off, but nevertheless, we still enjoyed the Fourth of July throwing candy corn off into the night.

* * *

 **Sorry it was so long... I planned to make it shorter, but I couldn't help myself... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and happy late Fourth of July to everyone! *makes an explosion of glitter* Bye~**


End file.
